1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for improving touch sensitivity of a touch screen. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for improving touch sensitivity of a capacitive type touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a recent trend of electronic devices with various input devices. More specifically, many recent electronic devices have a touch screen panel integrated with a display unit. When a user's finger is in contact with the surface of a capacitive touch screen panel, the capacitance is varied at a touched point, and an electronic signal is created depending on the variation of capacitance. When the level of the electronic signal exceeds a predetermined threshold value, a control unit of the electronic device having the touch screen panel determines that a touch event occurs, determines location information at a point where the touch event occurs, and performs related functions based on the determined location information.
However, there arises a problem that touch sensitivity may be reduced in the control unit of the electronic device with the touch screen panel. More particularly, when any touch happens in a free-space state, an unfavorable phenomenon occurs in which touch sensitivity (namely, the level of an electronic signal) is reduced. Here, a free-space state denotes a state in which the user does not hold the electronic device. For example, when the user is driving, the user may touch a screen without holding the electronic device because the electronic device is supported by a holder equipped in the vehicle. Unfortunately, due to such reduction of touch sensitivity, the control unit may fail to recognize a touch event or may recognize it only after a time delay.